


a fated meeting, i guess?

by driadey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Barista AU, Barista Akaashi Keiji, Bokuaka - Freeform, Customer Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, non angst, pls bare with it, this is the first fanfic i've ever made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driadey/pseuds/driadey
Summary: Akaashi Keiji applied as a barista in a café near his apartment. He's not really interested in making friends nor believed in love in first sight, not until he was introduced to one of the regular customers in the place he's currently working at.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	a fated meeting, i guess?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time creating a fanfic, please bare with it. Thank you!

"Ah. It's monday again. I don't want to get up but since it's my first day in work, I have to." Keiji sighed loudly as he got up from his bed, making his way to the bathroom lazily. The raven-haired male then did his daily routine and went downstairs, going straight to the kitchen to drink coffee and eat some bread since you can't go to work with an empty stomach– or so they say.

When he finished eating, he grabbed his sling bag which contained his wallet, phone and his airpods and made his way to the café. Keiji decided to just walk his way there since it's just close to his apartment and he wants to save money as much as possible. He wore his airpods as he played his favorite song, humming in the process. A small smile escaped his lips as the chorus of the song played.

"How many times have I listened to this song already? Man, I couldn't even count it anymore," he mumbled to himself, laughing a bit. He shook his head as he finally made it in front of the café.

He fixed his outfit as he gently knocked on the café door, going inside. He bowed lightly when he met face-to-face with the owner of the café. The owner signaled the male to follow him, telling him to introduce himself in front of his co-workers.

"Hello, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I'm the newly hired barista. I hope we'll get along!" A smile made its way into his face as he bowed once again.

Keiji excused himself when the owner told him to go to the employee's room to change into his uniform so he could start his job right away. He immediately changed and looked at the mirror, raking his fingers on his own hair. The male grinned at himself as he went out of the employee's room and went to where his co-workers are.

Hours passed and his first day is going well so far. He got the customers' orders, served and does what baristas usually do– make sure their customers are comfortable. He was currently talking to his co-worker when he heard his name being called out of nowhere.

"Keiji, Keiji! I want you to come here for a moment!"

The said male looked to where the voice came from and saw the owner of the café together with a male who's back is facing him. He immediately went to where the owner is and asked if everything's alright.

"Yes, yes, everything's alright. Now I want you to meet someone. This person is a regular customer here, he comes in here like.. everyday." The owner said and looked back the customer.

"Sir, this is our new barista, today is his first day in this job."

Keiji felt nervousness wash over him for a moment when the customer sat up straight and turned his chair around, seeing the barista face-to-face. He felt his throat become dry when their gazes met.

'Dang, why is this person... looks so damn fine?' he thought. Little did he know, the customer who locked eyes with him was thinking of the same thing.

The barista was supposed to say something but the customer beat him to it.

"HEY HEY HEY! My name's Koutarou, Koutarou Bokuto! What's your name?" The said male beamed happily, extending his hand to the barista.

"Hello, Bokuto-san. My name's Keiji, Keiji Akaashi. Pleased to meet you." Keiji accepted the handshake as he lowered his head, bowing lightly.

"No need to be so formal, Agaashi!!"

"Uhm.. it's Akaashi-"

"I know, I just wanted you call you that! Or should I just call you Keiji?"

"Alright, Bokuto-san, you can call me Keiji."

"Great!! And please, since I call you Keiji, I want you to call me Koutarou. No buts, call me that."

"Alright, Koutarou."

The owner excused herself and told the barista to just stay with the customer since he obviously likes the newly-hired barista's company.

The two kept on talking about random stuffs until one of the co-workers approached the barista about them closing since it's 5:00pm already and left again to continue cleaning up.

"Oh, it's already 5 o'clock? I didn't notice the time since I really enjoyed Keiji's company. I'll be going now but before that.."

"Hm?"

"Can I get your number? I want to know you more. But if you don't want, it's fine–"

"It's perfectly fine, I can give you my number since my phone is in my bag back there in the employees' room."

Koutarou grinned as he gave the raven-haired male his phone for him to type his number, and saving it immediately as soon as it was returned to him.

"See you tomorrow, Keiji!"

"I'll be looking forward to it, Koutarou."

Little do they know, their meeting isn't just a mere coincidence, and it will surely change their lives forever.


End file.
